


Stares

by Cornflower_Blue



Series: Eragon Story Snippets [4]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Alternate Scene, Extra Scene, Gen, No editing we publish like men, Oh wow, Scene originally not included in text, a snippet now written at 2 am, look at that, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflower_Blue/pseuds/Cornflower_Blue
Summary: Roran did not notice the staring at first. Did not notice the way eyes seemed to follow him, as if their gaze were cloth caught in fabric, as he walked with his cousin.He noticed it eventually.Roran deals with his cousin’s fame in the Varden before he makes his own name in the resistance group.





	Stares

Roran did not notice the staring at first. Did not notice the way eyes seemed to follow him, as if their gaze were cloth caught in fabric, as he walked with his cousin.

He noticed it eventually.

It bothered him a bit. He was used to the gazes of the villagers from Carvahall from now. Their gazes had been a bit disconcerting at first as well, back when he had first dragged them into the Spine. But he knew no one in the Varden. Knew no one who would have cause to watch him like they were. Knew he had done nothing to earn their gazes yet.

It took him about half an hour after he started noticing the stares to realize that they were watching Eragon, not him.

That bothered him more.

He had become accustomed to the gazes of the villagers, the awe they sometimes observed him with, because he had earned them, he had done incredible things with them. He had demanded the impossible from them, and with them, he had accomplished it.

He had not earned the gazes of the Varden, and to be observed because of who he was with rather than what he had done, it made him feel like ants were crawling under his skin, like every set of eyes that followed him was a small beam of sun, boring into him long after he and Eragon had left the eyes behind.

Eragon did not seem to notice, did not feel the stares the way Roran was feeling them. But Roran supposed that made sense. Eragon was, different. He had changed over the many months that had separated them.

The months had changed both of them really. But Eragon’s change was more dramatic. Roran was not even sure his cousin was entirely human anymore. He had felt the difference when Eragon had swooped down on him and the villagers on his dragon.

Perhaps the stares had bothered his cousin at first as well, perhaps Eragon had felt the stares burning into him, had felt pinned by the expectations of everyone who had gazed at him. But he no longer seemed to be totally aware of them. Had grown so accustomed to the eyes following him that he was no longer truly aware of them.

But Roran felt them all.

It was only when he was with the villagers from Carvahall, when he was not walking around with Eragon discussing plans for rescuing Katrina or catching up with what had happened to the both of them over the past months, that he felt comfortable, that he no longer felt the stares following him. It was only with the villagers that he felt truly comfortable in his skin anymore.

He did his best to be around the villagers as much as possible, but most of his time was spent in the company of Eragon and Saphira, planning for what they had to do and pack before they could fly to Mount Helingrad and rescue Katrina.

He would feel more comfortable once she was by his side again. Once he had killed the Raz’ac, once he had done something to earn the Varden’s gazes.

But until then, until Eragon fulfilled his dept to him, he would put up with the stares. He could put up with the looks and the whispers. For Katrina, for the benefits that Eragon would bring to a fight. He would endure it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello again!!! I have one more short snippet in the works after this one, but after that I might be finished. Never say never though!!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like it, let me know what you think!!!


End file.
